


The LV

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cigarettes used, Drug Use, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Gonna go ahead and put these here, I mean probably knowing me, LV, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attack, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Weed used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Red has some issues with his high LV
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is folks! The rewrite! I'm happy with it so far, and if I become unhappy with a chapter I won't post it til I'm happy with it. So with that being said, I will be adding tags as shit comes up, because sometimes I have no clue what I'm gonna write until it's written, so here we go!!

Red sat on the couch, the TV playing in the background. A show he liked was playing but he couldn’t concentrate on it. Blue and Edge were at work and Stretch was upstairs in his room. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but didn’t really want to bother him. The LV was riding him hard and he didn’t really want to deal with it. He would wait for Blue to get home and then they could deal with it. He wasn’t exactly sure how he needed to deal with it. There were multiple ways, sex with Blue, blowing off some steam in the forest behind the house, just riding it out, drinking until he blacked out, getting high as a fucking kite. Blue wasn’t too fond of those last two and he wasn’t fond of riding it out. He tended to get snippy with everyone when he decided to just ride it out. Blue would notice as soon as he got home and then they would figure out what to do from there. 

He heard a door upstairs open and close and glanced up to see Stretch coming down the stairs. If he noticed that the LV was riding him pretty hard, he would normally just short cut everywhere so as not to bother Red. Red never told him but he appreciated that. Stretch tended to drag his feet and normally it was fine, but when the LV was riding him, it irritated the shit out of him. He heard it as Stretch walked past him and into the kitchen. He almost snapped at him, but held back as he realized that Stretch hadn’t noticed yet. 

Stretch got a bottle of honey and sat at the table. He was scrolling through something on his phone and would chuckle every once in a while. He glanced up to see Red on the couch and that’s when Red saw it click. He then took a short cut to his room. He didn’t have to hole up in there, it was his house for fuck’s sake. Red sighed and zoned out looking at the TV. 

He didn’t know how long he had just been staring at the TV without watching it, until Blue gently and cautiously put a hand on his arm. He jumped and his magic instinctively went to his hands, but he dismissed it when he registered that it was Blue. Blue gave him an apologetic smile and leaned in to kiss him. Red turned so he wound up kissing his cheek instead. Blue grabbed his hands and started leading him up to their bedroom. 

Once they got in their room, Blue pushed him onto the bed before he climbed in next to him. He wrapped Red up in his arms and started whispering soft praises against his neck. Red relaxed a little, but could still feel the LV. He rolled over to face Blue and looked him in the eyes. Blue looked at him for a minute before it clicked. 

“What do you need?”

Red shook his head. He still didn’t know what he needed. He wasn’t in the mood for sex, he didn’t feel like exhausting himself in the forest, but riding it out was awful. He honestly just wanted to get high as a kite, but Blue frowned deeply upon that. Blue kept looking at him and waited to see if that was the only answer he was gonna get. 

“Red, babe, whatever you need.”

“Whatever I need…?”

Blue sighed and nodded. 

“I… I want to get high. I’m not in the mood for anything else honestly”

Blue nodded and got up. He walked out of the room and Red heard him knock on Stretch’s door. Hopefully Stretch would let him borrow some of his shit, he didn’t have any of his. It was all back in his universe. A minute later Blue walks in with a little baggy, a grinder, a bowl, and a lighter. Red smiles as he sees the stuff and holds his hands out for it. Blue hands him the stuff and he starts getting it ready. Once the bowl is packed, he lights it and takes a drag. The burn is familiar and foreign at the same time. 

He exhales the smoke and already feels a little more relaxed. The LV dulling some as he takes another drag. He holds the smoke in his throat for a few seconds before letting it out. He looks at Blue and offers the bowl to him. To his surprise he sees Blue consider it for a minute. 

“Blue, have you ever smoked weed before?”

He shakes his head and a blush appears on his cheeks. Blue seems to remember the door and closes it before coming and sitting next to Red on the bed. 

“Do you want to try it?”

Blue looks at the bowl and then at Red. Red can see the curiosity in his eyes, but he won’t force it. He won’t pressure him. If he says no then Red will accept that and continue to smoke by himself. Blue holds out his hand and Red gives him a small smile. Red helps him hold it and then lights it for him. He takes a drag and immediately coughs. Red lets out a soft chuckle. 

“This is your first time, baby Blue, you can’t take the same deep drags I do. Take a shallow drag off of it and hold it in your throat for a few seconds, that’ll get you used to it. Once you’re used to it you gotta bring it down so you can get high”

Blue nodded and put it to his mouth as Red lit it again. He took a shallower drag and held it for a few seconds before he blew it out. Red took a drag and let it trickle down his throat for a few seconds before he blew it out. He looked at Blue and got an idea.

“Do you wanna try something?”

Blue nodded and tilted his head in curiosity. Red lit it again and took a drag and held it. He then leaned in and kissed Blue, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Blue inhaled as he exhaled and then blew the smoke back to him. They did this for a few minutes before Red finally pulled away. They did this for three more drags from Red. Once Red had pulled away the last time, he knew he was fucked up. He was so relaxed and the LV was nowhere to be found. He looked at Blue and could see that he wasn’t much better off. He put the stuff on the bedside table and laid down, his arm open in an invitation. Blue laid down and snuggled into him. 

“How ya feeling, baby Blue?”

Blue looked at him with hazy eyelights and Red knew he was high off his ass.

“I feel really good. I can see the appeal”

Red smiled at him and wrapped him up. 

“It has it’s appeal yea, but being sober also has it’s appeal”

Blue nodded and laid his head on Red’s chest. They laid there enjoying the silence and each other’s company. They both eventually fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

When Red woke up, he had Blue wrapped in his arms and was content to watch Blue sleep for a few minutes. It was rare that he woke up before Blue. Blue had always been the early riser, rivaled Edge for it. He would get up and make breakfast and coffee. He would also be sure to have the condiments that Red and Stretch preferred out and ready for them. He placed a kiss to his skull and then held him tighter. This caused Blue to stir, blinking open his eyes and looking at Red with a smile. 

“Morning, Blue”

Blue hugged him. 

“Good morning”

Blue untangled himself from him and sat up, stretching. He then stood up and went to the door. He turned to see Red still laying in bed. He raised an eyebrow at him and Red let out a chuckle. Blue had apparently picked up some things from Edge. He got up and followed Blue down to the kitchen, plopping himself down in a chair at the table. He watched as Blue got the stuff out to make pancakes. 

“Hey, baby Blue?”

Blue turned to him.

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes”

“I suppose” 

Blue gabbed the chocolate chips out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter. He made the pancake batter and then tossed in a handful of chocolate chips. He turned to Red only to get a questioning look from him. He then chuckled and put in more chocolate chips. He put some batter in a pan and waited for it to turn brown before flipping it. Once he had removed one he put in more batter. He went to the fridge and grabbed the mustard, sliding it across the table to Red. 

He went to the cabinet and grabbed the honey, putting it in front of a chair on the table. He then started making coffee. He got the coffee pot set up and had made four more pancakes in the process of doing all this. Red was scrolling through the internet on his phone, glancing up to watch Blue work every once in a while. He looked up when he heard a door open and close upstairs. He saw Stretch and Edge coming down the stairs. 

Stretch collapsed into the chair with the honey in front of it and Edge sat next to him. Blue placed a cup of fresh coffee in front of him and Edge smiled at him. Blue then got plates out and put two pancakes on every plate before placing them on the table. He sat down with his own plate and started eating. Red was content as he looked around, everyone he cared about was safe and enjoying themselves. 

He felt the LV start to roll in him then. This shouldn’t be happening, he didn’t get flare ups that often. He saw Blue look at him in concern and he shook his head. He wasn’t going to worry him just yet. He ate the rest of his pancakes and sat back in his chair. He felt it again, only it was stronger this time. He then looked at Blue, it was time to worry. It had never been this strong before either. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what. Blue nodded as it finally clicked, he grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. He walked over and held a hand out to him. 

Red grabbed his hand and Blue pulled him up, leading him to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Red doubled over as it hit him again, stronger than before. He let out a grunt as he felt his magic try to form an attack. He fought against it and felt unbearable pressure in his eye socket. He held a hand to his eye socket and felt heat, quickly pulling his hand away. He looked up to see Blue with his hands stretched out, not sure what to do but wanting desperately to help. He fell to his knees as it rolled through him again, He felt arms wrap around his shoulder. 

“Red, do I need to get Edge?”

Red nodded and hunched over as his magic fought against him. He didn’t know what was wrong and honestly he was scared. This had never happened before and he didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t know what to do. He took deep breaths, trying to stay calm as Blue left to get Edge. A minute later he heard the door behind him open and close. He felt longer arms wrap around him and he leaned into Edge. Edge held him tight and pulled him closer to him. His magic formed an attack without his permission and he dropped it.   
“It’s ok. Just breathe”

“Bro, I-I’m scared”

“I know but it’s gonna be ok. We’ll wait for it to pass, assuming it does pass, then we’ll take you to an LV specialist”

Red didn’t want to go but knew he needed to. Especially if this didn’t wind up passing. After what must have been an hour, it finally started to die down. Once it had calmed down, he collapsed against Edge. He was sore from tensing up, trying to fight against it. He looked around to see it was just them, so Blue must be downstairs worried sick. Red sat up and then slowly stood up. He held a hand out and then helped Edge off the floor. He opened the door and went downstairs. 

When he got downstairs, he saw Blue sitting on the couch. When Blue noticed him, he jumped up and ran to him. He tackled him into a hug and kissed him. Red returned the kiss before pulling away to show that he really was ok. Blue hugged him tight and Red heard him sniffle. He pulled away and wiped the tears off of Blue’s face. Red placed a kiss to Blue’s cheek. 

He looked at Edge then and saw the pointed look. He sighed, he had to tell Blue. He needed to see a specialist, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He grabbed Blue’s face in his hands and made him look at him. Blue gave him a concerned look. 

“Edge has made a suggestion”

Blue glanced to Edge and then nodded at Red. 

“I um…”

He looked down. He couldn’t even say the words, they wouldn’t come out. He opened his mouth in hopes that his body would follow his lead, but it didn’t. He looked pleading to Edge for help. Edge nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“He needs to see an LV specialist”

Blue grabbed his hands off his face and moved them down. He held them and nodded at Edge. 

“I can call”

Red nodded. He was shaking because of his stupid anxiety. He needed a cigarette or another joint. Red could maybe get away with a cigarette, not another joint though. Blue kissed him and then let go of his hands. He grabbed his phone and started looking for the number for the specialist.

Red walked over and reached into the pocket of his jacket. He felt his pack of cigarettes and relaxed a little. This means he didn’t have to bum off Stretch again. He put his jacket on and caught the questioning look from Edge. He pulled his pack out and he nodded. He walked outside as he heard Blue talking on the phone. He leaned against the house and pulled out his lighter and cigarette from the pack. It was fall so there was a little chill in the air.

He lit the cigarette and took a drag off of it, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling it. He relaxed as the anxiety was finally leaving him. He took another drag and let it escape from beneath his shirt. He took another drag and heard the door open and close. He glanced over to see Blue standing next to him. He exhaled and looked at him. Blue grabbed the hand that didn’t have the cigarette in it and held it. 

“I made you an appointment for this afternoon”

Red nodded before taking a drag on the last of his cigarette. He dropped the butt to the ground and ground it out with his foot. He could use another, but didn’t think Blue would approve. He looked to Blue. Blue grabbed his pack out of his pocket and opened it, holding it out to him. Red gave him a confused look and Blue smiled. Red took another cigarette and his lighter out of the pack, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. 

Red took another drag and was surprised when Blue kissed him. He was surprised enough to let out a startled yelp. He blew smoke into Blue’s mouth without meaning too. Blue pulled away coughing. 

“Blue, what?”

“It was fun with the wee-”

Red placed a hand on his mouth. 

“Don’t say that out in the open. We’ll have people banging down our door trying to get some” he whispered. 

Blue nodded and Red removed his hand. 

“Last night was different because of that. Cigarettes are different”

Blue nodded.

“It also works better if I know you’re gonna do it so I don’t blow all the smoke at you”

Blue nodded again and smiled. 

“Can we try again?”

Red chuckled and took a drag from his now half spent cigarette. He leaned in and kissed Blue waiting. Blue opened his mouth and Red blew some of the smoke in. He let the rest escape from beneath his shirt. Blue blew it back and Red chuckled softly. They pulled away and Blue coughed a little. Red dropped the butt to the ground and stepped on it. They walked back into the house and sat on the couch. 

Red leaned into Blue as he turned on the TV. Blue turned on a show that they both liked and they sat in comfortable silence. Red let his eyes close and felt a hand start to pet his skull. He let a smile grace his face and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Red woke to Blue shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he knew it was the best sleep he’d gotten in a bit. Blue leaned down and kissed him. Red returned the kiss and then Blue pulled away. Blue stood up and held a hand out. Red took it and let himself be pulled off the couch. 

“It’s time to go”

He froze, he had forgotten about the appointment. He looked at Blue and was almost pleading to not have to go. Blue held his hands. 

“Breathe, it’s gonna be ok. I’m gonna be there and so is Edge”

Red nodded as he took deep breaths. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He saw Edge coming down them. Edge looked to Blue and got a nod. Edge grabbed his keys and walked to the door. 

“I could just teleport us there?”

Edge shook his head. They walked out the door and to Edge’s car. They got in and got buckled. Edge started the car and began driving into town. Red watched as the scenery passed by the window. He was trying to relax, but his anxiety spiked. He felt a hand on his and looked to see that Blue had grabbed his hand. Blue gave him a reassuring smile and Red relaxed a little. 

They pulled into a parking lot and Red looked at the building. It was average size and had a blue exterior. He unbuckled and got out. He stood there looking at the building for a minute before he felt hands grab both of his. They lead him into the building which was set up just like a doctor’s office. They were in a waiting room when they walked in and the person at the desk looked at them. 

They lead him to the desk and Blue said that he had an appointment. She nodded and got some information from him and then told them the specialist would be out soon. They sat in chairs and Red looked around. There were generic pictures on the walls and the walls were a cream color. He bounced his leg and honestly thought about teleporting home. Blue grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. Edge did the same with his other hand. 

“Red?”

Red’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. He saw a woman standing there with a clipboard. She didn’t look like a doctor, but he assumed she was the specialist. Blue and Edge stood up, pulling him up by the hands they had a hold of. Red squeezed their hands as they were led back into a room. He sat in a chair with Edge and Blue on either side of him and answered some basic questions. Some a little harder to answer than others because he was scared of Blue judging him for his past. She nodded and then sat in a chair in front of them and sat the clipboard on her lap.

“So I’ll need to do some tests and see if I can find what’s causing this”

Red nodded and squeezed the hands he was holding. She walked over with a tablet and held it in front of his chest where his soul was. She didn’t react when she saw his soul and he was kind of grateful for that. She looked at some of the information and then pressed a button. She then took the tablet with ehr and sat in the chair again. She looked over it and then looked at him. 

“So, you’re LV has gone up since you got here”

Red’s eyes widened and he let go of the hands he was holding. There was no way, he hadn’t done anything. He hadn’t killed anyone, he had been good because he didn’t want to lose Blue. Blue had made it clear that it would be a dealbreaker if he killed anyone. He looked to Blue and saw the confusion in his eyes. He tried to say something, _anything_ to him but nothing would come out. 

Red started hyperventilating, he couldn’t breathe. He was gonna lose Blue, one of the only good things in his life. He had fucked up somehow and was gonna lose him. He curled in on himself and couldn’t breathe. When had he started crying? He felt a hand on his back. 

“Red, babe, you have to breathe. Look at me”

He looked at Blue and saw the worry on his face. Blue reached his free hand up to wipe the tears away. He then grabbed both of Red’s hands. 

“Hey, breathe with me”

Blue took a slow deep breath in and Red matched it as best he could. He then let it out and did it again. His breathing eventually slowed. Once he could breathe again he looked to the specialist. 

“H-How much?”

“Four points”

He wasn’t at 12 LV anymore he was at 16, but how?

“T-There’s gotta be a m-mistake!”

“I did the scan three times”

He just looked at her. There was no way. 

“There are other ways to gain LV, besides the obvious”

He gave her a questioning look. 

“It’s possible to gain it through certain drug use, such as weed”

He looked at her dumbfounded. So all the times he was trying to calm the LV, he was just adding to it. That was just great. He let his face fall into his hands and let out a sigh. He looked to Blue and then to Edge. This meant they may need to check on Stretch. 

“Can it cause someone without LV to gain it?”

She shook her head. Ok so Stretch was fine, the lucky bastard. He nodded and leaned back in the chair. 

“About the flare ups…”

He nodded.

“There are ways to manage them, but the ones like this morning, there’s not much you can do except ride it out and let it pass”

He sighed, great. Just fucking great. He looked at her and just wished he could go home. Blue grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Edge did the same with his other hand. She looked over the scan again and then looked back at him. 

“I’m assuming you have ways of managing the flare ups?”

He nodded and she nodded back to him. 

“With that then, I would like to see you for monthly appointments, or if anything changes. But other than that you are free to go”

Red stood up, dragging the other two with him. He needed to be home in bed, wrapped up in some blankets with Blue. He could also use some alcohol, but didn’t think Blue would approve of that. Blue stopped him at the desk so they could schedule the next appointment. Once that was done, Red dragged them to Edge’s car. They got in and then headed home. Once they got home, Red went up to the room and wrapped himself up in the blanket.

He could smell the weed coming from Stretch’s room and knew that if he could smell it then Stretch was too high to stand up. He wanted to smoke, but also didn’t want to raise the LV anymore. He heard the door and then felt the bed shift. He didn’t come out from his burrito of blanket. Blue untangled him and then joined him. 

“I’m not going anywhere” he said as he wrapped Red up.

“But you said -”

“I said if you killed someone, not if your LV raised because of something else”

Red nodded and cuddled up to Blue. He laid his head on his chest and listened to his soul. He loved the sound of Blue’s soul. He then closed his eyes and wished for sleep to take him for like three days. Blue ran a hand up and down his spine and Red was put to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Red woke to Blue shaking him gently. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the cover over his head. Blue chuckled, but pulled the cover away from him, letting it fall to the floor. Red groaned again and opened his eyes. He rolled over to look at Blue and saw his bright smile. Red couldn’t help but smile back as he sat up. Blue pulled him so he was standing and lead him downstairs. Red collapsed into one of the chairs at the table. He laid his head on his folded arms and let his eyes close. He dozed for a little bit, enjoying the peace of being half awake and half asleep. He woke up and sat up when he heard a plate be placed in front of him. He looked at the plate to see waffles with chocolate chips in them and he smiled. 

As he was finishing his second waffle, Edge and Stretch came down. Stretch sat in the chair that had honey in front of it. Edge sat next to him, taking a sip from the coffee cup in front of him. They sat in silence as they ate, but Red noticed Stretch glancing at him every so often. Yea this was a conversation they were gonna have to have. After everyone was done eating, Blue took the plates and placed them in the sink, turning on the water. Stretch was now staring at him and it was getting annoying. He finally sighed and looked at Stretch. 

“Stretch, is there something you want to ask?”

Stretch looked down at his hands and blushed. He shook his head and put the hood of his hoodie up. Edge whispered something to him and he looked up at Red again. Red waited, he could be patient on rare occasions. 

“How did the appointment go?”

Red sighed and looked at him. 

“It could’ve gone better”

“What did they say?”

Red sat back in the chair and looked away. He couldn’t say it and even if he did, he didn’t wanna see the look on Stretch’s face when he found out. Blue came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned down and whispered to him. 

“You don’t have to tell him. Tell him it’s private”

Red shook his head. He needed to know in case the flare ups happened more often, or if they got worse. He needed to know for his safety. Blue tilted his head up and looked in his eyes. Red saw it click and knew Blue knew exactly what he was thinking. Blue kissed him, just a quick peck, then nodded at him. Red looked to Stretch then and saw a confused, but patient look on his face. He took a deep breath and grabbed Blue’s hand. 

“My LV is up”  
Red watched as many emotions crossed over Stretch’s face. Confusion, shock, fear, then he tried to appear calm. That last one hurt, fear. He didn’t want him to be scared of him, he didn’t want Blue to be scared of him either. He looked down at the floor and wished he hadn’t gotten out of bed. Blue squeezed his hand and he looked at him. Blue gave him a smile and he immediately felt better. He looked back to Stretch. 

“How much?”

“Four points”

“So, what is it at now?”

Red didn’t want to answer that, he knew he would see more fear on his face. He sighed and looked down again. 

“16” 

Red didn’t look at him this time. He didn’t want to see the reaction to that. Blue squeezed his hand again. He looked to Blue and was immediately calmed. He was always amazed at how Blue could calm him, or make him feel better just by looking at him. Red looked up at Stretch and saw him giving him a reassuring smile. There wasn’t any fear, just reassurance. Red gave him a small smile. 

Red went to the couch, spreading out to take up as much space as possible. Blue just sighed as he walked over to stand in front of him. Red looked up at him for a few seconds before leaning up to let Blue sit down. Once Blue had sat down he laid his head in his lap. Blue turned on the TV and flipped it to a channel that he knew Red liked. Red smiled and turned so he could watch better. 

Blue started petting his skull as the show went on. Red closed his eyes and let the soothing motion put back in the half awake, half asleep place. Blue let his hand go down to pet his spine. Red started purring softly and let a small form on his face. That’s when Red noticed Blue’s breathing had changed. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. He noticed that his face was a little flush and so were his joints. Blue noticed him looking and his blush got worse. 

“Blue, do we need to take this upstairs?”

Blue shook his head and continued to rub his hand up and down his spine. Red sat up and gave him a pointed look, then looked toward their bedroom. Blue sighed and shook his head again, staring at the TV. Red sighed and laid back down, he would just wait it out. Blue pet his skull again and Red hummed in contemptment. They continued to watch the TV and Blue continued to get warmer. Soon Red could feel it through the pants that he wore. 

He looked up and saw that Blue had a hand over his mouth. He got up and held a hand out to Blue. Blue took his hand and Red lead him to their bedroom. He pushed Blue against the door, shoving his tongue in his mouth. He pushed one of his knees in between his and Blue started grinded against him, letting out a moan. Red moved down to nip at his neck and Blue cried out. Red pulled away and let out a dark chuckle. 

“Let’s get this taken care of, shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

Blue let out a whine at Red’s words. Red pulled Blue’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it into a random corner of the room. He moved his leg and shoved his pants down, letting them pool at his ankles. He pinned his hands above his head and got a moan from Blue. Red grinned and leaned down to kiss him. Blue kissed him back, shoving his tongue into his mouth with a whine. When Red replaced his leg between his, Blue ground down and let out a moan. 

Red pulled him to the bed and pushed him onto it. He climbed on top of Blue and kissed him again. Blue pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it off the bed. He then shoved his shorts down and Red kicked them off the bed. Blue flipped them and ground down into Red. Red let out a groan looked to see what Blue needed. Blue had formed his pussy, so Red let his magic form into his cock. Blue lined himself up and looked up at Red, getting a nod. Blue sank down onto him, both of them moaning. 

He sat for a moment, letting himself adjust. He then lifted himself up and slammed back down with a groan. Red grabbed his hips, a point of contact, and let out a groan himself. Blue lifted himself and then slammed down again. He soon sped up and let out a loud moan when Red hit the spot. Blue leaned forward and braced himself on Red’s ribs, moaning each time he came back down. Red could feel him fluttering around him and knew he was close. Red tightened his grip and made him stop, causing Blue to whine. 

“Sorry, baby Blue, you know you have to edge to get through this”

He whined, but nodded. It didn’t make it less frustrating and Red knew this. After Blue calmed down, they started up again. After a few thrusts he sank down and stopped himself, whining at the loss again. He was panting and had tears in the corners of his eyes. They started again and did this cycle four more times. When he stopped this time, the tears fell down his face. Red reached up and wiped them away. 

When he had calmed down again, he lifted himself up and slowly sank back down. He was close after a few thrusts, but after so long of edging, his body stalled. He was moaning and then would let out a whine of frustration. Red moved a hand to his clit and Blue ground down when he came down. 

“Red, please!”

“What do you need, Blue?”

He was panting and whining. He ground down on Red’s hand when he came down again. 

“Don’t move your hand, please!”

Red pressed into him when he ground down on it again. Blue cried out and Red could feel that he was close. Red was close as well, but was more focused on getting Blue to cum. He did it again and the tears started falling again. 

“Red, I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, baby Blue”

Blue’s moans were rising in pitch and he was grinding harder on Red’s hand. They both jumped when there was a knock on their door. Blue let out a whine as he sank down and stopped. He was shaking because he was so close. Red lifted one of Blue’s hands to his mouth, hoping he would get the hint. He did and covered his mouth. Red ground his hand into his clit and Blue let out a loud muffled moan behind his hand. Red looked to the door.

“Yea?”

“Um, Edge needs you”

“Right this second?”

“Yes?”

He looked to Blue and saw that he was so close, they just had to figure out what he needed to cum. 

“What’s wrong?”

“His LV”

Red’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand away. He gave Blue an apologetic look and Blue shook his head, pulling off of him. There was no way he was getting his cock to go away. He pulled on his shorts and ran to the door, opening it to see Stretch. 

“Move”

Stretch moved and pointedly didn’t look into the bedroom. Red ran to the bedroom down the hall and knocked on the door. When he didn’t get an answer he got even more worried, he opened the door to see that Edge was hunched over himself, sitting on the bed. He was trying to control his breathing and Red could tell he was trying to control his magic as well. He walked in and closed the door. Red leaned against the door and waited, it would be the worst idea to spook him right now. 

“I know you’re here. I asked Stretch to get you”

There was a strain in his voice. He walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and kneaded at the tension there. He heard Edge grunt and knew it had to hurt if Edge was making a noise at it. 

“Sorry, boss. Just let me do this”

Edge nodded and relaxed a little as Red continued. He kept going until the tension was out of his spine and Edge was breathing normally again. Edge leaned into him and Red ran a hand soothingly up and down his spine. 

“Thank you, brother”

“No problem, boss”

Edge sighed in contentment and let his eyes close for a second. He then sat up and looked at Red. 

“You can go tell Stretch it’s safe now”

Red nodded and stood up, stretching. Multiple joints popped when he did that and he let out a sigh. He went back to his and Blue’s bedroom, walking in to see Blue covered up and Stretch sitting on the edge of the bed. Stretch looked to him and he nodded, causing Stretch to smile and run back to his room. Red smiled at that and then looked to Blue. 

He was still shaking a little, but it had died down mostly. He gives another apologetic look and Blue shakes his head again. He climbs into bed and reaches down to find that Blue still has his pussy formed. He grinds his hand against his clit and Blue shoves his face into his shoulder. He lets out a moan and grinds against Red’s hand. 

“Red”

“Yea?”

“Can I ride you again?”

“Of course”

Red’s dick hadn’t gone away so he was ready to go. Blue climbed on top of him and lined himself up. He sank down and let out a moan. Red placed his hand back on his clit, letting him have control. He lifted himself up then sank down and ground down against Red’s hand. He kept going until he was shaking with how close he was again. Red’s dick was throbbing in time with his soul and he was trying to hold out for Blue. Blue ground down again and that was it. He cried out as he came, clenching around Red. Red groaned as he came and let his head fall back against the mattress. Once they came down, Blue lifted himself off of Red and then laid next to him. Red wrapped him up in his arms and Blue sighed. 

They laid there, enjoying each other’s company. Blue rolled over and laid his head on Red’s chest. Red ran a hand up and down his spine, feeling Blue relax under his touch. Soon he noticed that Blue’s breathing had evened out. He looked down to see that Blue had fallen asleep and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
